


The Cleaning Lady

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, College Student Dean, Doctor Sexy M.D., Embarrassed Dean Winchester, First Dates, Flirting, Flirty Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Protective Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's in his last year of college.  The last semester, actually.  The long classes, the assignments, it's all beginning to take its toll, so when he gets a day off from work, he decides to go home after school, do his homework, and kick back to catch up on the latest season of Doctor Sexy M.D. that he's been missing.  He plans to just kick back, alone in his room and marathon the entire season.  His parents are still at work and he has the entire house to himself, so imagine his surprise when someone knocks at his bedroom door, interrupting a very dramatic scene.In walks a man so gorgeous it instantly takes away any anger he'd had a moment ago at being interrupted.  The question is, who is this guy?Hi, I'm Castiel, I guess I'm your cleaning lady.Dean didn't even know his parents had hired anyone to clean their house but staring into those blue eyes and seeing that killer smile aimed in his direction, he really couldn't be all that upset over the interruption.





	The Cleaning Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt I pulled from the Destiel Port group yesterday. I finished it this morning, but I am unfortunately sick again, so it took me a while to get it up today. Looks like it's back to urgent care again tomorrow for me. I can't win, I swear. Plus I've had a horrible migraine all afternoon, but that's nothing new. I worked through that. 
> 
> I want to thank
> 
> **[GoldenGooseFreckles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGooseFreckles/profile) \- ** for being my beta here and editing this. The prompt idea itself though comes from my dear friend 
> 
> **[LadyPoly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/profile) \- ** and I ran it past her first for her approval before posting it here. She loves it, and so I am sharing it here with you all. I do hope you all will enjoy it too, and that it will give you all a little laugh. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Dean collapsed on his bed with a groan, letting his backpack slip off his shoulder and land on the floor with a heavy thud.  He wasn’t doubting going to college and working on his degree, but damn if it wasn’t exhausting!  At least he was saving money by commuting between the university and home, and not living on campus for his last semester.  It felt weird to be back living with his parents, but it was familiar, and he was able to save money since they weren’t charging him rent.  In another few months he’d graduate and be able to get his own apartment, which is what they were making it possible for him to do.

 

Due to a down period at the garage, his hours had temporarily been reduced, so he didn’t have work.  It was the first Friday in months that he had free, and that meant after a titillating afternoon of homework, he could catch up on the entire season’s worth of Doctor Sexy episodes that he was behind on.  Man was he glad for Hulu!  The season had already ended and he planned to enjoy his show, interruption free.

 

He was down to the last of his courses, so he didn’t have that many left,  which meant not nearly as much homework.  After working on his history thesis and finishing the English paper he’d spent the last two weeks working on, he went downstairs to grab a sandwich and a soda.  His dad wouldn’t be home til around eight and his mom would probably be home sometime around seven.  Whatever she had simmering in the crockpot smelled awesome and he snuck a peek.  It looked like pot roast.  There was a note on the fridge asking him to peel the potatoes and add them and the baby carrots in with the meat, so he took a moment to do that before heading back up to his room.

 

Another two assignments finished and he was finally free.  He stretched out on his bed, wrapped up in the Harry Potter throw blanket his best friend Charlie had given him for his birthday, and turned on the TV.  He pulled up Hulu and found the newest season of his favorite show.  It was time to start catching up.

 

He hadn’t realized how engrossed he’d gotten in the show, or even how much time had passed, until someone knocked at his door, interrupting the most dramatic scene of the season thus far.  In irritation, Dean snapped.

 

“What!?”

 

The door opened and a man walked in holding his mother’s vacuum.  He was dressed in a blue button down and dark blue jeans.  His bright blue eyes met Dean’s shyly from across the room as he set the machine down.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, this room is usually empty when I come on Fridays.  My name is Castiel.  I guess I’m the cleaning lady.”  He joked.  Dean hit pause on the remote so he wouldn’t miss any more of the scene and pulled the blanket down off his head.  He couldn’t imagine just how ridiculous he looked in that moment.

 

“Cleaning lady?  My parents have someone that cleans the house?  Since when?”

 

“I’ve been doing it for about three months now, since I graduated.  I needed something to do, and my brother has a cleaning business, so I’m working for him until I can start my teaching job in the fall.”  Castiel replied.

 

“You finished college?”  Dean sat up straighter as the other man nodded.

 

“I have.  You’re…Dean, right?  Not Sam?”

 

“Right.  I’m in my last year of college.  Sam’s in his first year, at Stanford.  I moved back home to save a few bucks until I’m done with school at the end of this semester and I can get my own place.”  Dean explained.

 

“Ah, yes, same boat I’m in.”  Castiel looked around, his eyes landing on the television.  “Oh, are you watching Doctor Sexy?”

 

“Yeah, my classes have been hectic this semester and I am taking the time to catch up.”  Dean’s eyebrows shot up when Castiel abandoned the vacuum, walked over to the bed and sat down.  

 

“What episode is this?  Is this the newest season?”

 

“Uh…yeah.  I’m on the fourth episode.”  Dean said as he reached for the remote.

 

“I haven’t seen this one.  I  _ love _ this show.”  Castiel practically beamed at him.

 

“I, um, well, I can restart it…”  Dean rewound the episode and stared at the back of Castiel’s head as it began playing again.  He suddenly had this hot guy, in his room, scratch that, in his  _ bed _ , watching his favorite show with him, they were home alone, and he was too in shock to do anything except sit there dumbly and stare.

 

“I love the new boots they gave him this season.  He looks so good in them.”  Castiel said, admiring Doctor Sexy as he came on screen.  Dean turned his attention to the show, and to the boots in question.  Hell yeah they looked good.

 

“Yeah, he looks great in them.”

 

“New nurses this season?”  Castiel tilted his head as two new actresses in nursing uniforms that you’d never catch a real nurse wearing walked up to Doctor Sexy.

 

“Uh, yeah, there are several new ones this season.  The lady on the right is Isabel, and the lady on the left is Regina.  Doctor Sexy already had sex in the storage closet with Regina in the first episode, and then last episode she told Carla, the head nurse that she’s pregnant, but she was also sleeping with Juan, one of the CNA’s.  So  _ if _ she’s really pregnant, the baby might not even really be the doctor’s.”  Dean explained excitedly.  Castiel’s eyes sparkled as he listened.

 

“No way!  He might have gotten  _ another _ woman pregnant?  Does he  _ not _ know what a condom is by this point?  I mean come  _ on _ !”

 

Dean laughed and nodded.  “I know, right?  He works in a hospital!  He should have free access to them!  My mom’s a nurse!  She always has a bunch.  Use to practically throw them at me and my friends when we were teenagers.  It was embarrassing but you know what?  None of us ended up with kids before we were ready.  Well, one did, but that’s her business.  She didn’t take the condoms my mom offered.”  

 

“My father used to go and buy boxes of them.  Like, in bulk.  I have four older brothers and two younger sisters.  He basically put the boxes on the counter in the bathroom and pretended not to notice when they went missing.  When the boxes emptied, he replaced them.  All he asked was that we were always safe, and that if we ever got into any kind of trouble, to let him know immediately.  My sister got pressured once by a guy that refused to wear a condom.  I think she was 19 at the time.  Dad said nothing.  He drove to the guy’s house when my sister called him to pick her up, punched the guy in the nose, took her home, and the next day drove her down to Planned Parenthood to get tested.  He then insisted that she file charges of assault, which she did.  No questions, no blame ever placed on her.  It’s how we were raised.  If we need his help, he’s there for us.  Mom too.  There’s still a box of condoms on the bathroom sink.  Hael and Anna are still at home.  Hael is 20 now and Anna is 16.”  Castiel said.

 

“Your parents sound pretty cool.  My mom did the same thing with Sam, though not to the same extent.  I don’t think they have any clue that he’s actually their wild child, not me.  So when mom hands me stacks of them now, I mail most of them to my brother.  He needs them more.”  Dean chuckled.  Castiel blinked in surprise before breaking out into laughter.  His voice so deep and rich it sent shivers down Dean’s spine.  

 

“The youngest is usually a spitfire.  Anna is a terror.  I love her but she tests my parents’ patience on a daily basis.  As soon as I’ve made enough money and I have my first paycheck from my teaching job, I’m getting my own apartment.  I love my family, but I need to be  _ away _ from them.”

 

“You think I want to be back in my childhood bedroom at 21?  No way.  But it’s better than dorm living.  I wasn’t getting any sleep there.  I have enough now to get my own place but I want to wait ‘til I’m done with school and can focus on just work and getting my life started.”  Dean was finding it easy to talk to Castiel, even if he didn’t know him.  Castiel turned, folding one leg under him so he was able to face him better.  Dean paused the show again so they didn’t miss anything important, like that intensely dramatic scene again.

 

“I completely understand what you’re saying.  You’re going to KSU, right?”

 

“Yep.”  Dean nodded.

 

“I went there too.  What is your degree in?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Biochemical Engineering.”  Dean replied.  Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Dean smiled.  “Seriously.  I’ve always loved math and science, wanted to go into something in a field where I could use them.  It’s been hard, but worth it.  I have a job lined up when school is done.”

 

“That’s amazing.  I don’t like math, never did.  I’ll be teaching social studies at Truman Middle School.  It’s the one a few blocks from here.”  Castiel said.

 

“I know, that’s where Sam went to middle school.  We lived in Lawrence ‘til I was twelve, then dad got the opportunity to buy a garage of his own here, so he took it.  Mom had gone to nursing school after my brother started kindergarten so by that time she was working in a hospital and did a transfer here.  She works at Trinity Medical, in the ER.”  

 

“She told me that’s where she worked.  I was born originally in Illinois.  Only Anna was born here.  My father is a writer and can basically live anywhere he wants, but my mother is the CEO of a sporting goods company, and when she got her promotion, they moved her here.  So...they moved the whole family here.  I don’t really remember Illinois, other than our visits back there for family reunions and such.”  Castiel shrugged.  

 

“So you said you work for your brother?  Cleaning houses?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes.  It pays well enough.  I’m working 40 hours a week.  Yours is the last on my list each week, and I usually vacuum your room last since it’s the first room at the top of the stairs.  I start at the back of the hall and work my way forward towards the stairs, and then make my way down to the first floor where I store the vacuum.  I make any unmade beds while I’m straightening and vacuuming.”  Castiel explained.

 

“So  _ you’re _ the one making my bed!”  Dean was suddenly so embarrassed.  He’d jizzed in his bed more than a few times this week and been too lazy to change the sheets.  Had Castiel seen the stains?  Had his  _ mother _ ?

 

“I’ve only had to make it twice, you’re rather organized.  I think your parents are messier than you are.  Don’t tell them I said that.”  Castiel’s smile was mischievous, and there was a twinkle in his eye that made Dean forget his embarrassment.  He laughed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, my dad’s kind of messy with the grease in the bathroom.  I try to wash up at work before I come home.”  

 

Castiel leaned an arm back on the bed and seemed to really be looking at Dean.  It was unnerving to be under such a penetrating stare.

 

“So, why are you sitting all alone in your room on a Friday night, watching Doctor Sexy?  If your homework is done, why aren’t you out partying?”

 

Dean checked his watch and arched an eyebrow.  “It’s six.  I don’t know anyone partying at six, even on a Friday.  Well, there’s one guy that might be, but to be fair, he’s always high, regardless of the time of day.  Besides, the partying scene is sort of behind me.  Getting drunk and high doesn’t hold much appeal for me.  What about you?  Got hot plans tonight?”

 

Castiel smirked, and damn if that didn’t make him even hotter.  “Maybe.  I mean, I  _ could _ , if I wanted to.  Sitting and watching Doctor Sexy is pretty cool, but I think your parents will be home soon and if they’re anything like mine, they’ll be ducking in here about every 15 minutes with the excuse of asking if we need anything, just to make sure we’re not going at it like rabbits with them in the house.  We could finish this episode and then go out to dinner.  My treat.”

 

Dean’s jaw gaped as he stared at the other man.  Castiel was boldly flirting…and  _ asking him out _ !

 

“How…I mean, when…how?!”

 

“How did I know you liked men?”  Castiel arched an eyebrow and smiled.  Dean nodded, not trusting his mouth not to spill more garbled nonsense.

 

“Well, the first day I came to work here I happened to notice this picture in the hall of this gorgeous guy standing next to a shiny black Impala, and your mother caught me staring.  She told me that gorgeous guy was her son Dean, and that he was single.  And possibly interested.  Imagine my surprise when I pulled into the driveway today and I saw that Impala parked here.  I thought maybe it was just here when I didn’t see you anywhere.  Then I got to your room and the door was closed, so I knocked.  I came in because I wanted to get to know you.  The fact that you were watching one of my favorite shows was just the perfect opening.”

 

Dean pushed the throw blanket off to the side and sat completely forward.  He smirked as he decided a little flirting of his own was in order.  Castiel was definitely interested, so it was time to let his own interest be known.

 

“Gorgeous guy, eh?  That definitely wasn’t Sam.  He’s a pretzel.  But you know, that guy with the Impala would definitely be interested in having dinner with you, after this episode.  Where were you thinking?”

 

Castiel moved closer, his smile growing wider.  It had Dean’s stomach doing flips.  

 

“How do burgers sound?”

 

Dean had been looking forward to his mother’s pot roast but hey, burgers with a hot date trumped that!  He’d just ask her to save him some for lunch tomorrow.

 

“That sounds awesome.”

 

“Good.  Mind if I sit next to you?”  

 

Dean patted the space next to him and Castiel moved up until he was sitting beside him, fluffing the pillows so they were behind his back.  With the show started once more, they turned their attention back to it.

 

“I should really vacuum in here before we go.”  Castiel murmured softly.  Dean snickered and glanced over at him.

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.  My floor isn’t dirty, and we don’t have pets.  Plus I made my bed this morning.  I even used my throw blanket so I wouldn’t mess up my covers until I was ready to go to bed.”  Dean pointed out.  Castiel smiled and bumped his shoulder lightly.

 

“Good point.”

 

“So…you have keys to the house?”  Dean asked.

 

Castiel nodded.  “I do.  I come every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at five and generally leave by six.  Like I said, this is the last house on my route.”

 

“I usually work until six on Fridays.  Probably why I haven’t met you until now.  I work at my dad’s garage, but work is slow right now, so he gave me the day off to catch up on some homework and relax.  I’m really glad he gave me a day off.  Sorry I snapped at you when you knocked, it was an intense scene.”  Dean apologized.

 

“This?”  Castiel nodded towards the television.  Dean looked up in time to see the dramatic scene from before beginning to unfold again.  

 

“Yes…”  He held his breath, his eyes riveted to the screen.  Castiel was doing the same beside him.

 

“Oh!  It’s  _ not _ his baby!”  He gasped when the scene was over.

 

“Not necessarily!  She’s carrying twins, one could be Juan’s and one could be Doctor Sexy’s!  It’s very rare, but it can happen!”  Dean exclaimed.

 

“God, this show is so cheesy!”  Castiel groaned with a laugh, “But I love it!”

 

Dean grinned.  “Me too!” 

 

They watched the rest of the show and just as Dean was turning off the television, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

 

“Dean?”

 

“It’s my mom.”  Dean said out of habit as he got up and went to his door, opening it the rest of the way to greet her just as she got there.  She smiled at the sight of him.  He noticed how tired she looked.

 

“Hi, honey, did you put the potatoes and carrots in with the roast like I asked?”

 

“I did.  Why didn’t you tell me you had someone cleaning the house?”

 

She blinked in surprise and looked over his shoulder, finally noticing Castiel sitting on the bed.  A wicked smile rose up on her face as she looked up at her son again.

 

“I see you two finally met.”

 

“We did.”

 

“And?”

 

“What do you mean ‘ _ and’ _ ?”  He laughed.  Her smile grew wider.  His cheeks flushed against his will as he scuffed his toes across the carpet.  “We’re going out to dinner.”

 

“Oh!  That’s wonderful!”  She smiled at Castiel and waved.  He smiled and waved back.  “You boys have fun.”

 

“Save me some pot roast, ok?  I was looking forward to that.”  Dean dropped his voice so only his mom would hear.  She snickered but winked and nodded.

 

“Will do.  I’ll cut a chunk off before your dad gets home and put it in the fridge with some of the potatoes and carrots.  Go on, change your shirt, this one has stains!  Look presentable, he’s really handsome!”  

 

Dean blushed harder and groaned.  “I know, ma!  Ok, I’m going!”

 

He closed his door and leaned back against it.  Castiel watched him from his seat on the bed with an amused expression.

 

“She reminds me of my mom.  I like her very much.”

 

“She’s pretty awesome.”  Dean looked down at his shirt as he headed for his dresser.  This tee shirt was old, and he’d worked under cars in it, hence the grease stains.  “I’m just going to grab a clean shirt and we can get going.”

 

“Do I get to watch you change?”  Castiel asked.  Dean cocked an eyebrow as he found a simple black tee shirt that was free of stains and pulled that out of the drawer.  There was that mischievous glint in those blue eyes again.  He got the impression Castiel was a spitfire, and he was looking forward to finding out if that was true.

 

“Isn’t that like, third date material?”  

 

Castiel sucked his lower lip into his mouth and stared up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

 

“Will there be a third date?”

 

Dean sure as hell hoped there would be.  “I sure hope so.”

 

“Then let’s skip the formalities.”

 

“I’m not having sex with you on the first date.”  Dean warned as he stripped off his stained tee shirt and tossed it in the hamper.  He was hyper aware of the way Castiel’s eyes roved over his body.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.  Or on the second date.  I’m a gentleman.  A flirt, but a gentleman.  I make no promises about kissing though, if that’s something you’re interested in.”  He got to his feet and took a few steps closer as Dean pulled the black tee shirt over his head.  

 

“Oh, I’m definitely interested.”

 

“Mmm, tempting as it is to just kiss you right now, I am hungry, and your mother will be checking on us again soon.”  Castiel crossed the room to where the vacuum sat and checked to make sure the cord was fully wound up.  A knock at the door had him smirking in Dean’s direction.

 

“Yeah, ma?”  Dean called out.

 

“I have work in the morning.  Make sure you’re quiet when you come in tonight, please.”  

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Castiel.  “I will, ma.”

 

“Alright.  Have fun, boys!”

 

They listened to her footsteps as they retreated down the hall before Dean pulled his boots out from under his bed and put them on.  When he opened the door, he let out an embarrassed squawk when he saw the condoms taped there.  Castiel broke out laughing, which just made it even more embarrassing.

 

“Uh, like I said, she’s…”  Dean snatched them off the door and shoved them in his pocket.

 

“Watching out for you.  It’s more than a lot of parents do for their kids.  Someday, when I have kids, I want to be like my dad and make sure my kids know I’m there for them, and have prophylactics on hand so they don’t have to sneak around to get them.  But maybe I’ll have a little fun with it, like your mom, and tape them to their bedroom door.”  Castiel had that devilish grin going again as he pushed the vacuum out into the hall.  Dean ignored it in favor of checking out the man’s ass.  Damn he was fine, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

 

“You just going to keep staring at my ass or are you going to come on?  I’m getting hungrier by the minute.”  

 

Dean thought there was a double entendre in those words, and he was eager to find out first hand.             

 

“Then let’s get going.”

 

“First, I have to put the vacuum away.”  Castiel said.  Dean was positive this was the hottest ‘cleaning lady’ he’d ever laid eyes on, and he was looking forward to their date and everything that might entail.           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
